


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, POV Harry Styles, angst for like 0.5 seconds bc robin is mentioned, gosh i suck at tags sorryy, squint and you'll see anne and gemma, the twins meet niall !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What a Feeling [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 1





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyyy my bunny's!! wrote this in 40 minutes so sorry for any mistakes! andd let's pretend 7yo don't have to have car seats
> 
> enjoy my bunny's xx

Harry's P.O.V.

After successfully putting the twins to sleep on the couch I decided to watch friends and do my homework to pass the thirty minutes I had to myself. I slowly got up from the couch next to the girls and quietly made my way into my bedroom. 

I walked over to my desk and disconnected my laptop from its charger. I made my way into the kitchen to grab myself a chocolate muffin and some water. I sat on the kitchen table making sure I had a good view of the girls so they wouldn't topple off the couch. i swiftly opened up my laptop and opened hbo and opened up my school work, i eventually got to splitting my screen to display the show on one side and my work on the other. And got to work on my very easy writing assignment I had for French.

***

I slid back on the chair I was sitting on and let out a quiet breath. I hovered my mouse over the bottom of my screen and looked at the time. 3:02pm. Guess the twins had two more minutes of their nap, I got up from my chair and approached the living room where the two girls were curled up on the couch were.

"Daisy, Phoebe, it's time to get up sleepy heads. We can maybe go get some snacks and then have a movie night if ya wake up right now." I spoke out quietly but loud enough so they could hear me.

Daisy was the first to mumble out something and stirred in her spot before sitting up. Her eyes were still closed but she kept mumbling stuff out, as she rubbed her eyes. A couple moments later she opened her eyes and looked up at me with doe-eyes. 

"Can we really have a snack and movie night?" she mumbled out with a smile forming on her lips. I nodded, giving her a smile. 

"Yay! Always wanted to have a movie night but loulou always said no because he was too busy doing grown up stuff." she said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled lightly in response.

"Well I'm not busy doing grown up stuff so we can today! Alright get your sister up and get some warm clothes on, so ya guys don't freeze like ice cubes outside while I get changed okay?"

"We can't freeze like ice cubes silly. But I'll get Phoebe up and we'll get some warm clothes on!" Daisy said excitedly while clapping her hands together jumping up and down.

I gave her a small nod as I went into my bedroom to find something warm and cozy. I decided on some baby blue sweats and a thick black hoodie that displayed Styles Clean Water CO on the back of it. It had been Robin's but he gave it to me when we went on our yearly camping trip together since I had forgotten to pack a warm hoodie. I've held onto it since and every time I wear it I get reminded of how he was such a huge impact on my life.

I smiled as I got flashbacks from the night we went out fishing and i accidently toppled the small boat we were on, which sent us into the river. We were soaking wet after and Robin and I built a fire while he told me about the day that my mum and him met. I had heard it a thousand times at that point but didn't mind one bit listening to their love story all over again. 

Another memory played through my mind. And it was one I would never dare to forget. It was the night that we all played hide-and-seek around our house and Robin couldn't find me, Gemma, or my mum. We all hid together behind a bookshelf we had and had agreed on scaring him a bit. 

Gemma had run into the kitchen to open all the cabinets and quietly made her way back to us. Robin had walked into the kitchen once again and was so confused as to how the cabinets had gotten open. We just giggled lightly and his reaction and popped out from the bookshelf screaming 'boo'. That was enough to scare and make him jump a bit. We all laughed loudly and made our way to him to embrace him in a hug and mumbling out sorry's between our laughs. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name.

"Harry! We're done getting ready! Can we go get snacks pwease!" I heard Phoebe say. I turned around and was met with two girls who were wearing jackets that made them look like small marshmallows.

"Yes we can ya little marshmallows." I smiled at them and quickly slipped on my shoe's. 

I made sure to grab my wallet and phone before walking into the hallway. I stopped in my steps and pulled out my phone clicking Niall's contact. He luckily answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey haz, what's up?" he mumbled out.

I laughed knowing he was most likely eating. 

"Hi ni, was wondering if ya wanted to come get snacks with me then we can come back to my place and we can just watch movies." I said softly walking into the living room where the twins were holding up paw patrol stuffed animals to me, I quickly got the message and nodded my head and they squealed in excitement.

"Definitely! Let me just put my shoe's on. I'll meet ya in the lobby." 

"Alright, see ya right now then."

"See ya." he said, then I heard a click soon after indicating he had hung up. 

I stuffed my phone into my hoodie pocket and walked to the front door grabbing my car keys from the small bowl on the small table near the front door. I stuffed them into my pocket as well.

"Okay girl's come on," I said opening the door while they skipped into the hallway of the building. I locked the door and we made our way down to the lobby. We waited for Niall to come down, and three minutes later, I saw the Irish boy pop out from the elevator. He smiled and waved to me and walked over to us.

"Aw who are ya two cuties." he said holding out his hand to the twins.

"Hi! I'm Daisy and this is my twin sister Phoebe!" Daisy spoke out excitedly. Giving Niall a small hand shake and Phoebe did the same moments after.

"They're Louis' little sisters. Their babysitter was sick so his mum brought them to him and he was gonna miss classes so I offered to take care of them while he did his classes." I let out, as all of us made our way out the front door of the building. I held both girls' hands while walking to my car and made sure we got there without getting hurt by any cars.

I got the girl's buckled up in the backseats and I made my way to the driver's side, while Niall got in the passenger side. I pulled out my phone and shot Louis a quick text.

Me:  
We are going out for some snacks real quick

I'll make sure they stay safe don't worry 

Lewis:  
Okay bring me some brownies please :)

Pay you when you get home and drive safely 

I liked the message and started the car getting ready for our drive. On our way the girls had begged me and Niall to play baby shark. We looked at each other and laughed but gave in. They started singing and when I looked in the mirror they were doing the hand movements. Niall and I joined in on singing and proceeded to have a small karaoke session to entertain us while we made the trip to Tesco.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe, make good decisions, and stream ESNY bc its so good :)


End file.
